1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ornamental water ball, and particularly to an ornamental water ball with a seal water plug on the bottom of the water ball to meet a requirement upon the water freezing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional ornamental water ball, the bottom of the glass ball is furnished with a neck part, which is mounted with a positioning ring and a seal plug; then, all of them are assembled and mounted in water; the round edge of the seal plug is mounted with a positioning ring and a salient ring, which are then mounted to the neck part of the glass ball; in that case, the water in the glass ball is isolated from the atmosphere. In the water ball, the neck part of the glass ball is mounted in a round hole above an ornamental body by using a silicone as a seal and glue. The bottom of the ornamental body is usually mounted with a music device so as to have the water ball provided with an ornamental function and a music upon a spring motor being wound.
Conventionally, all parts of the glass ball and the water plug are put in water before being assembled so as to prevent air from being left in the glass ball; therefore, there will be no bubbles left on the water plug and the ornament glued in place. After the neck part of the glass ball and the water plug are assembled together, no leak would take place because of the resilience of the water plug, and also no air chamber exists in the glass ball; however, the density of water would change upon the ambient temperature varying during summer or winter time, i.e., the water may contract or distend; in that case the inner pressure of the glass ball will vary as a result of the contraction or distension of water. If the contraction or distension pressure thereof is greater than the seal strength between the glass ball and the water plug, the glass ball will have a leak of water or suck air therein; then, the glass ball will have an air chamber.
In the conventional ornamental water ball, the flat plate on the water plug is furnished with several grooves so as to provide a buffer function of distension; the grooves are made of a thinner material so as to provide a flexible change with the water therein during contracting or distending synchronously in summer or winter; however, such grooves can only provide a limited distension, and they can only improve the problem of a conventional water ball without furnished a complete improvement as a whole.